wandsandorderfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaden Dorny
__TOC__ Statistics Full name: Jaden Dorny Age: 26 Date of birth: March 30th, 1978 Blood: Pure Wand: 13 inches, Beech wood, dragon heartstring core Alumni: Ravenclaw (he'll so boldly have you know) Affiliation: Managing editor of the Scottish-based Wizarding newspaper, The Silver Herald. Jaden’s favourite subject during school was always History of Magic – mainly due to the amount of writing, research and planning involved. He had thought about journalism as a career since childhood, as he practically hero-worshipped his father and the work that he done – travelling all over Britain, interviewing exciting celebrities, high figures in society and getting his words out there, published for every witch and wizard in the United Kingdom to read. Jaden wanted that, and worked his ass off in school to achieve just exactly what he wanted. He has worked his way up from job positions in the paper, from a general journalist and associate editor to where he is today. He has, unfortunately, been moved to the London offices of the Herald and has had to leave his office in Edinburgh behind. Home Life Mother: Martha Lloyd-Dorny, socialite and full-time housewife Father: Joseph Dorny, retired deputy editor of The Daily Prophet Siblings: Jeremiah Dorny (21), lives and studies in the south of England Other family: None of note Relationships with each: Jaden’s parents live in Oxford, England, and he barely sees them outside of family gatherings. His relationship with them, while amicable, is distant. Jaden and Jeremiah correspond mainly by owl, and rarely see each other outside of family social gatherings either. The slightly ample age gap between them is the main catalyst for the lack of communication – or at least, Jaden tells himself so. Home: A large townhouse in Morningside, Edinburgh Finances: Jaden is paid a substantial salary with the paper that he works for, and is very comfortable indeed. It is not something he flaunts, though, as his home is the most expensive thing he owns. Personal Life Personality: Jaden is more than a little prickly. He’s caustic to the bone, cynical from years of working under the pressures of war and a politically-hungry readership. The Herald, while inherently objective-free, has been unable to dodge the goings-on of past and recent, and has constantly been under fire for expressing the views from either side. Due to his sour façade and terrible mood swings, he manages to piss off almost everyone he meets and it’s more or less always down to arrogance – whether it be intentional or not. Usually, he’ll have no excuses, regrets or apologies for his actions, decisions and behaviour, and while he’s not generally a bad guy, he may be perceived as one. With a strong ambitious streak and an impulsive personality, Jaden is perfect for his profession, though his impatience can often get the better of him and he finds himself easily irritated with a temper as short as a dynamite fuse. Jaden is self-centred, and prioritizes himself in almost everything that he does and says. Self-gain is very important to him. He is aggressive, forceful and tough, especially when he is trying to get something he wants. However, he will never ‘try’ too hard – and it is very important to him that he comes across as blasé, though with a strong undercurrent of force. However, agitation and temper can often get the better of him, and he is sometimes intimidating to be around. That being said, many find his temper and natural grumpy demeanour amusing or endearing, and every once in a while he’ll poke fun at himself for it. He’s a good sort, if a bit disagreeable, and it’ll take some time to see his soft side. I promise that he does have one! Marital Status: Single Sexual Orientation: Homosexual Strengths: aggressive, assertive, honest, intelligent, dry wit Weaknesses: alcohol, cigarettes, cowardly, grumpy, swears a lot, OCD, argumentative, rude, cynical Boggart: The Hogwarts Express Patronus: Snow leopard Mirror of Erised: A blank figure Amortentia Potion: Smoke, snow, heather and vintage whiskey Aesthetics Appearance: Jaden isn’t what you would call conventionally good-looking, but he carries his looks in a way that many find it hard not to be attracted to him. Standing at 5’6”, he’s rather short for a man of his age, but what he lacks in size he makes up for in attitude. As a child, Jaden was quite stocky, but grew rather nicely into his limbs during his teens through Quidditch and other sports. His eyes are bright blue – probably his best feature, and take away the attention from his nose (which, as it so happens, he’s always hated). He has what you might call a ‘baby face’ - pale skin and round eyes, and his dark brown hair has always been a little longer than average. He’s also the kind of guy who wakes up with thick stubble every morning, no matter how close he shaved the day before. Height: 5’6” Weight: Trim, healthy Hair: Chocolate brown Eyes: Blue Style of dress: Smart but understated muggle clothing. He’s a bit of a dandy, so almost all of what he wears will reflect that, but in modest details. History Jaden was born in 1978 in Edinburgh, Scotland, and grew up in a large Georgian townhouse in the centre of Stockbridge, Edinburgh - the area was incredibly middle-class, occupied by both wizards and muggles alike. Jaden’s childhood, as a whole, was not a particularly memorable one for neither good nor bad reasons – it was, as far as the expression goes, ‘normal’. Nothing incredibly remarkable happened during his early years, and due to naivety he failed to notice his mother’s slowly increasing drinking habits (that fluctuated to their highest during his time spent at school, ironically around the same time that Jaden discovered the ‘wonders’ of alcohol, sharing it between friends during his final academic years). Jaden entered Hogwarts at age eleven in 1989, and was sorted almost immediately into Ravenclaw. He made few friends while at school – was far more interested in sport and academics than tying any ‘unnecessary bonds’. What friends he did have, though, he has kept in touch with – Christopher Warrington, his best friend, for example. After leaving Hogwarts in 1995, Jaden went about looking for a steady job – he left school with immaculate grades, guaranteeing him work in almost any paper he applied for. He began work at the very bottom, working as a junior copy editor and occasional article writer for small, local papers, taking his father’s advice and sticking to home rather than branching out to London where dark times were brewing. Eventually, Jaden worked his way up and finally got offered a job with the Herald, starting off as a sub-editor to where he is presently. It was in 2002, when Jaden turned twenty-four, that he invested his own house in the centre of Morningside, where he is currently still living today. While working at such a high level for an established newspaper, Jaden kept a relatively low-profile during and after the war, and as far as politics go, Jaden has always kept himself firmly on the picket fence, mainly for his own interests and fascination in what others have to say about the goings-on of war and loyalties. This, he said, was in the best interest of his career, and he was stubborn enough to keep himself out of the limelight. That, and, the fact that he was essentially a hermit. He would spend most of his days either in the office or working from home, reporting on the news rather than living it, a cowardly, Ravenclawian approach if there ever was one. Current Activities Teri should write something here. Preferably not "something" as that'd just be daft. Meta Player: Teri PB: James McAvoy Category: Characters Category: Played Characters Category: Media